The Prince of Edo and the Jewel of Power
by AnimeXOXOlover
Summary: Prince of Persia with a Inuyasha twist. M for language and maybe maybe something more ... Please R&R !
1. Prologue

All right this is my second story ever hope you enjoy I wrote this and my friend helped ( Shadowcat134 )please leave a review it would really mean a lot thanks =]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR MOVIE PRINCE OF PERSIA ...SADLY :'(

Sadowcat134:She wishes. . .

**Inuyasha is 100 years in demon form,as a human he looks like about 10 Shippou is the same small little guy as always.**

**Chapter One:Destiny**

** "****It is said some lives are linked across time. There are certain people connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages . . . . Destiny."**

** Prologue:**

** Long ago there was a empire like no other a empire that could not be compared to another, an empire that conquered but could not be conquered. It was strong in power, wise in strategy and lead by heart and instinct. A surprise as it might be it was not recorded in history it was not teach in academy's. It was believed to the a legend, a fake , a myth and it was believed so because the empire was a birthplace of the power of demon's. This empire was of Japan.**

** They spread like wild fire, they conquered ruthlessly through the world. They conquered all of Japan and moved conquering present-day India,Russia,China including the Himalaya Mt. and some of Africa which was were the city of Egypt and Nile River rested. Inu no Tashio was the emperor of the Takahashi Empire,but something was missing even though he had two sons he felt his family was not complete yet.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

** It was a sun-hot summer morning in the blasted village in the outskirts of the 'great' city of Edo. The marketplace was filled with everything you could sell from human-demon slaves to weapons and food.**

** But damn it all! I was starving it had been almost 4 weeks since my last meal which was just a piece of rat that I had hunted down. Then there was that damn runt Shippou that I took care of and he needed a meal, him first then me.I meet the runt a couple of years back try'in to steal from me,as if he could get away with that! Ha! Stupid little runt! I don know what the hell possessed me back then to take under my wing this 'thing',but it happened.**

** Speaking of which were the hell had he run of to?! Taking the apple that I had bought I took of looking for my litt'le pest.**

** My ears twiched as I heard a startled cry from a horse followed by a cry. A familiar cry. Damn it Shippou!What the hell did you now!**

** I took off jumping from tent to tent till I found that litt'le runt surrounded by palace demon course ! with is luck . . .**

** "You did this one purpose you sorry excuse for a demon !" growled a big crappy looking lizard demon "and now you will pay!"**

** All the guards were starting to gang up on Shippou and even with all them smells of the marketplace I could smell his fear, I could smell them guards anticiating for a kill,for fresh blood but that ain't happen'in not in my watch no way in the seven hell's. **

** "Hey!" I barked,but they ain't listen'in and I wasn't liking it not a damn bit. "I said HEY you bastards !" I yelled throwing the apple I had bought to the lizard-ass leader who was bout to strike Shippou. Everybody froze in the marketplace, everyone gasp ain't nobody ever do this before but nobody was me. The lizard turn his ugly looking eyes bore into me filling me with disgust.**

** "Filthy half-breed! You vemit! You street rat!" it yelled making his buddies laugh.I laughed sounding bitter to my ears.**

** "At least I ain't no bastard uglyface like ya. Ha! I've seen better look'in rats than ya too!" I laughed again, again sounding bitter to my ears but this time Shippou giggled ... The lizard turned but before he could do anything to him I lunged and clawed him in the back(he does not use Flying Blades of Blood or Iron Reaver Soul Stealer... yet) "Run!" I snarled at him and together we tore through the marketplace. We danced through the crowd parting for us like if we were some nobles, passing a lizard from the left we headed to the right then to a build and together we jumped. I looked around I needed to hide this runt I grabbed his tail and hid him in a wooden crate putting a ugly smell'in rug over it " ."**

** I ran to the nearest guard to distract him and when he took a step toward's me he fell through the roof. I chuckled. I ran again jumping from roof to roof guards everywhere I could outrun them but ... that was not an option. A guard came from my left an from my right running at full speed and when they got close I jumped. PAM! Rotting lizard sandwich for breakfast. I jumped to another roof and just as I landed I was tackled by a lizard freak I immediately got up an clawed at the bastards face an kicking him were the light ain't shine. Leaving him screaming and hissing I ran but again got tackled by more guards I pushed them off and jumped from the roof to the ground and ran like hell I was gonna get caught no doubt bout it. I took a sniff as I ran,shit! they were closing in and fast,then I had an idea. I ran as fast as I could to my deatination where having a sensible nose or well tongue was the worst thing imaginable,the Camel Stables. As I got closer I was damn glad I hadn't eaten non this place smelled like sweaty lizards,year old rotten meat, week old battlefield at mixed into one added by ten it was just fucking nasty so I took a deep breath through my mouth and waited behind some haystack were I was unnoticed.**

** Bout 10 or 20 showed up and as they tasted the air they started gagging like fish with no water ,they were distracted ... perfect. I took a deep breath clench in my hands together till they bleed accidently and jumped from my hiding spot and clawed at the guard but then as I did glowing red blades showed up and they looked like ... like Flying Blades of ...of Blood. It ripped the guards to pieces dead on the spot. I looked at my hands shocked an amazed ... I did that? A grin popped on my face. I did that! Then I was hit with a tail dropped to the floor cuz of the impact,Damn it! they snuck up behin me putting my hands behin my back almost crushing my arms.**

** "Stupid bastards let go of me!Fuck off!" I snarled struggling but with no use, I was snarling and growling like an animal but I didn care. I was lifted by like five guards an I knew where they were taken me,the were taking me back to the lizard-ass leader for him to kill me in the view of all them damn people who found pleasure in the torturing of 'half-breeds' of 'mistakes'or just for the fun of it. I continued struggling with no use,we got closer the crackling laughter of the lizards increase hurtin my sensitive ears.**

** "Get the fuck off me, let me go you bastards! Damn you! you fuking over-grown rotten bastards!" I snarled and for a second I swear I saw red. Two guards grabbing each of my arms pulled them down and were on display the sleeves of my red fire-rat rob pulled up. The lizard-ass leader extended his claws ready to strike and cut down my arms,yelled he said "In the emperor's name!" But a he did so everyone started kneeling the bastard turned and their he was,the freaking emperor of the Takahashi Empire! He was tall and elegant respected by all villains and enemies trembling in their skin he was surrounded by beautiful horses and riders/guards on them some demons some not. By you could tell he was emperor cuz his horses was covered in golden arms. Everyone kneels except me. He looked just like me ,he had long silver-white hair in a high ponytail but my was loose and had my golden eyes but his were a shade darker and unlike him I didn have them markings on my face or radiated power. I was dirty and smelly but I had my pride and I wasn gonna let no damn lord or even emperor take that away from me.**

** "What is you're name boy?"he asked, his voice was cold and powerful ,demanding an answer but it was surprisingly gentle and it confuse the hell out of me.**

** "Inuyasha ... sire" I swear I saw a hint of recognition in his eyes, this man knew me?**

** "You're parents?" I looked away I ain't wanna talk about it or think bout it my mother she died after being abandoned my old man who was a demon I didn know how he was or who he was it was just gossip that I heard when I was a runt like Shippou. The emperor ain't say a think taking the silence as an answer.**

** "Boy..." he said throwing me an apple which I caught of course he turned around and faced a man with long black hair and red eyes skin as pale as milk "Brother mount him up"**

** Brother?!but he ain't look nun like ya and doesn't even smell like ya still the man's horse came over to me and reached over extended his hand to me, waily I took it. As we rode I was on guard for what was gonna await me in the rode ahead.**

** Third person POV **

** Moved by what he saw the emperor adopted Inuyasha that day (even though he was his real father and even if both suspected they were family) a son that had no eye for the throne and many belief that Destiny was at play that day ... something more than simple understanding to it was the day that a peasant or street rat became ... A Prince Of Edo.**

**that was first chapter please read and review :)**


	2. Decision

Thanks for the review it means a lot to me and to Shadowcat134. So here is the second chapter please R&R ! (even if their complains).

**Inuyasha is 250 in Demon yrs, in human form he's 25 yrs.**

**Miroku is 29**

**Sesshamoru is 2,800 in Demon yrs, in human form he's 28.**

**(he looks younger even though he's older because he's full demon).**

**150 YEARS LATER...**

Chapter 2: Decision

Third person POV

The Japanese army had traveled long and far into the Chinese territory. It had been a long journey, crossing the sea and passing through a scorching hot desert to reach their destination: The Holy City of Alumut. ( **A/N Love the name so it stays :)** ) From a far distance the Japanese army stood looking at the city ahead, it was surrounded by forest and had high white walls and the palace ... it was a city like no other. A city so pure that even from this far the Demon solider's squirmed in the saddles any closer and they would be purified to human forms. Three horse's rode ahead to the edge o the cliff that ovelooke the city.

One was a pure white horse and in it sat a human, his hair as black as night in a low ponytail that reached the back of his neck and eyes a dark violet. He wore black pants and boots his armer a purple-black with a sword strapped to his waist.

The second horse was a pure black horse and in it sat a rider who looked quite the opposite. The man was clearly a Demon, his hair was pure silver that reached his knees. He had cold golden eyes, a crescent moon hidden by his bangs and on each cheek he has two magenta strips. His ears were elf-like and he wore a red-white kimono with cherry blossoms on it also he wore flat pointed ankle-high black boots. On his waist he had two sword( Tenseiga and Bakuseiga).

The third horse a light brown and his rider was well something. He had wavy jet black hair under his helmet his hair reached his mid-back and eyes a bloody -red and skin a sick pale even though they had been in a scorching hot sun. He had a blue-green kimono and an armor the color of his hair also black boots that reached his knees making him look strange. He wasa half-demon.

"The holy City of Alumut even more stunning that I imagine" said the man in the white horse. His expression filled with awe.

"Don't be fooled Miroku is a city like any other"said the man with in the brown horse,he was unimpressed.

"Soft cities make soft men" said the man with the black horse his voice cold as ice " they stood as low as treachery and they must pay"

"Father's made it very clear that Almut should not be touched beside many consider it a Holy City so ... I'll have one last wat council with- he looked at the man with there brown horse- my trustful Uncle Naraku and - he looked at the other man- my bloodthirsty brother Sesshomaru". Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but said nothing making Miroku smile.

"You know its true Sesshomaru" Miroku smirked " any way also with my fearless brother Inuyasha ..." he looked around the Inuyasha man nowhere to be found,frowning he turned to Sesshomaru and Naraku,"Where is Inuyasha?"

**At the Japanese War Camp**

**Inuyasha POV.**

I was thrown in the crowd knocking several Human's and Demon's down with me. Damn it! I was gonna kill that mangy wolf! I got up pushing past the people who offered help. I ain't needed it and I ain't want it. Feh!

"Come on Inuyasha I bet money on this" Shippou whined. I snarled,"I don't give a damn if you bet money on this runt". Just for the record I ain't losing I was just getting started, but damn it all only if I had my Tesseigua but it wasn't allowed it was all just fist and blood all man fight.

" Afraid your going to lose dog-breath Ha, how pathetic!" said Kouga a lieutenant in the Emperor's army. He was all bark but no bite, he was a coward in my book.

"Who you calling a dog-breath you flea-bag!" standing toe-to-toe with Kouga.

"Dog-turd!"

"Mutt-face!"

"I'm not the real mutt here, last I heard your mother was human probably a whor-" Kouga was saying smugly before I slammed into him throwing him to the ground and me punching his face till there was no tomorrow. Nobody talks about my mother unless they wanna die, I'll grant their Death Wish.

"Bastard!" I snarled furiously I felt my anger boil inside me my Demon-side burning to get out to rip the person who dared talk crap bout the person who gave birth to me. I heard Shippou's alarmed yelling I heard the gasp of the people but I didn't give a rat's ass who watched.

"Don't - punched his face- you- punched his gut-f**king dare- clawed at his face-talk bout her again!" I snarled I stood up looking down at what was Kouga ... or well what use to him he was alive ... but barely. I kicked his gut for good measures and before I could leave my ears twiched to the left, I heard hooves. Someone was coming.

As they got close I tense was it an enemy, was it someone of Kouga's weak wolf tribe. As they came into few I relaxed it was guards from Miroku's army but then I tensed again.

_We should not deal with these weaklings right now ! I am out for blood and if they want to be the victims then so be it ! _my demon was on edge that only lead to blood, guts and lots of pain.

"Inuyasha!Prince Inuyasha where is Prince Inuyasha?!" asked on of the human guards._Pathetic._

"What ?" I snared.

As soon as the guard saw me he paled , I sniffed catching his scent he was scared. _He better be _thought my demon _we are the son of The Great Emperor Inu no Tashio,the Great Dog. His blood runs in our veins._

"I say What don't me repeat my self again damn it!"

His Adam apple bobbled, " Y-Your br-br-brother Princ-e Miroku w-wishes t-to meet w-w-with yo-yo-you"

**Third Person POV**

"Steel to arrow made of the finest qualities ... our spy intercepted the shipment leaving the City of Alumut ..." stated Naraku. He handed on of the arrows to a servant who handed it to Sesshomaru who examined the arrow with little interest.

Prince Miroku walked over to Prince Inuyasha who was leaning against one of the poles that held up the tenot. He ad a scroll in his hand, unfold in it he showed it to him.

" It has a signature of Alumut's Head General Hiten demanding payment when the package was delivered their selling weapons to our enemies Inuyasha" stated Miroku while he looked at one of the servant girl a perverted glint in his eyes.

"Damn it Miroku get your f**king head out of the gutter" Inuyasha said annoyed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We have more important matter at hand than you're digusting attraction to a weak pathetic human" said Sesshomaru in is monotone voice. Naraku cleared his throat getting everyone's attention again.

"Blood will run in the City of Alumut or this betrayal, their will be no mercy" said Sesshomaru, his hands glowed a pale green as the arrow he holded dissolved into nothing.

"Or our solider will fall fro their walls, did you forget that on step into that city we demon's will be back into our human forms they will have the upper hand damn it! ... Our order were to watch not to attack" Inuyasha said finishing his statement but still the other's did no looked moved except for Miroku.

"Wise words Inuyasha" Miroku said his eyes dark with thought as he analyzed what had been said.

"Words don't fight battle's Nephew"spat Naraku throwing the sword with the rest and crossed his arms over his chest and watched Naraku with an intense gaze. Miroku stood fro where he was and started pacing he looked at Naraku then a Sesshomaru and finally to Inuyasha.

"We attack at dawn"

**( should I stop ... naw I'll keep going (: )**

** Inuyasha POV.**

Damn it all ! First it was that bastard Kouga now my Uncle and my two brothers. Father said watch not attack I wasn't kissing up but orders were orders and these fools didn't know how to follow them. Miroku started leaving.

" Wait if this is what we gonna do then I wanna get first shot" Sesshomaru scoffed, my eyes immediately narrowed on him.

"Do you have something to say little brother" asked Miroku a small smirk on his lips as he watched me and Sesshomaru, he knew tempers were gonna fly.

" I do. I, Sesshomaru lead the Japanese army and you _half-breed _lead a disgusting band of worthless street rats" Sesshomaru voice going from emotionless to filled with disgust. I was pissed my demon as well Sesshomaru thought he was superior but he was full of crap.

" They may be _half-breed _but their pretty damn good in a fight"

Sesshomaru took a step closer and his eyes going closer than they were already, " The honor of first blood should be mine ... will be mine" said Sesshomaru, we were chest to chest and I sniffed.

" Your hand is glowing" I stated.

" As it should be". Silence.

"My brothers! So eager!**(A/N : is that how you spell that?) **... Sesshomaru you will lead ... I have heard the Princess of Alumut is a beauty without compare... well march into her palace and she for ourselves ... Inuyasha come" I followed my fist clenching. We walked out of the tent I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna say. " I like your courage but your no ready ... I'm sorry" And he walked away. _Forget him well prove our loyalty we will tear that city apart we will make the city fall us not then. Us. __  
_

i smirked . Hell yeah.

**so here was the second chapter hope you enjoyed if you have any questions just asked. Review pplease.**


End file.
